Rajd pustynnych łazików!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 10 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Mieliśmy robić fotki na pięknych terenach wysp Galapagos. A zamiast tego wyszło... gówno ;-; Zostałem porwany i uczestnicy musieli mnie szukać. Szef się nieco zmienił :O Szef przywalił mu w łeb. '''Szef: '''Zamknij się Chris! -.- I odchodzę! '''Chris: '''Aua! Dobra, dobra... i tak ci nie wierzę :P Ostatecznie wygrała drużyna Przestępców, a konkretnie Tina i uwolniła nie tylko mnie :P Markus przez cały czas pod był presją sojuszu z Arkadym. I co? Doprowadziło to do eliminacji mocnej zawodniczki... Tatiany! Kinga o dziwo nie przyjęła żadnej propozycji sojuszu... to bez wątpienia trochę dziwne. Na koniec zrobiłem małą zamianę drużyn: Virag trafiła do Przestępców, a Tina do Żołnierzy. Taak! Co wyniknie z zamiany drużyn? Czy Markus wymięknie? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Samolot Kabina Przegranych Tina nie była zadowolone, że znowu musiała siedzieć w Kabinie Przegranych. '''Tina: Może i doszło do tej zamiany drużyn, ale mogli mnie wpuścić do Klasy Zwycięzców. Ostatnio przecież wygrałam... ale niech im będzie -.-' Markus sobie śpi. '''Markus: Sen jest bardzo ważny. Muszę się wyspać, bo im dłużej śpię tym bardziej zapominam o eliminacji Tatiany. Tak, ciekawe kogo teraz będę musiał wywalił (palm) Co ja gadam! :( Tina dosiadła się do Julli. Tina: '''Hejka Julka! :) '''Julia: '''Hej, jak się u nas czujesz? '''Tina: '''Tysiąc razy lepiej Julko niż z tamtą drużyną idiotów xD Chociaż niewszyscy tacy byli. '''Julia: '''Nom. '''Tina: '''Pokazać ci moją kolekcję roślin? :P '''Julia: '''Taak! '''Tina: '''Ok. Tina pokazała Julii swój ogród. (na telefonie) '''Julia: '''Wow, tekich to nie znam. Ładne :) '''Tina: '''Ta... hoduję sobie. Przynajmniej jakaś pożyteczna praca. '''Julia: '''Zgodzę się, a ja mam tóż obok domu ogromne gniazdo bociana. '''Tina: '''Poważnie? '''Julia: '''Tak :) On się mnie nie boi, bo często go dokarmiam :) '''Tina: '''To wspaniale, a poznałaś już kogoś w tych okolicach? ;D '''Julia: '''Sąsiaduję z takim pomocnym i sympatycznym koleżką. :) Ma na imię Francis. '''Tina: '''Fajnie. '''Julia: '''Tak samo, jak ja uwielbia zwierzęta, szachy i na dodatek ma wiele zwierząt xD Inni go nazywają może boćkiem, ale dla jest Farncisem :P '''Tina: '''Czyli musi się wam przyjemnie sąsiadować? xD '''Julia: '''Jakoś źle nie jest xD ... Isabella leżała, a głowę miała opartą na kolanach Fatiha. '''Isabella: '''Jak fajnie, że wciąż jesteśmy razem :) '''Fatih: '''Bardzo się cieszę. :) '''Isabella: '''Dlaczego jesteś trochę smutny? '''Fatih: '''Jestem zaskoczony, że Tatiana tak szybko opuściła program :O Pocałowała go. '''Isabella: '''Też mi jej szkoda. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że na nas nie padnie tym razem. '''Fatih: '''Tak. Fajnie by było po programie udać się na jakiś miesiąc miodowy. Co nie żonko? '''Isabella: '''Och, tak <3 '''Fatih: '''Isabella -> Ja cię nie zastawię. Jak coś ci się stanie to zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. :) '''Isabella: '''Ta, dzięki. ;* Klasa Zwycięzców Thomas rozbił szklankę. '''Thomas: '''Ja pierdolę! Dlaczego musiała tak szybko odpaść!? '''Arkady: '''Uuu... ciekawe kto za tym stał ;D Hehehehe... '''Thomas: '''Zaraz pożałujesz tego... Zaczął gonić Arkadego po całym pomieszczeniu. '''Arkady: '''Pomóżcie mi! Pomóżcie! Iulian siedział na fotelu, a na jego kolanach siedziała Virag. '''Iulian: '''Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi... to debil xD '''Virag: '''Warto wiedzieć :) Cieszę się, że mogę tu być z tobą <3 '''Iulian: '''No masz... ja też :) '''Virag: Mam nadzieję, że szybko go nie wyeliminują. To by było Bardzo bardzo (minęła siódma) nieprzewidywalne... Virag odeszła od niego. I przesiadła się do Kingi. Virag: 'Cześć... '''Kinga: '''O. Witaj! Jak tam w nowej drużynie? '''Virag: 'Średnio... mogło być lepiej... '''Kinga: '''Virag -> Najważniejsze jest to, by w tej drużynie się odnaleźć uważam, że mój zespół nie jest zły. Jedynie ich relacje mnie trochę denerwują. Aż tak źle nie jest :) '''Virag: '''Miejmy nadzieje... '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Przygotujcie się, bo lądujemy w Las Vegas! :D '''Uczestnicy: '''SUPER! Pustynia, Las Vegas Wyzwanie Szef wsiadł w motor i odjechał do miasta Las Vegas. Uczestnicy byli bardzo rozczarowani. '''Tina: '''Pfe... myślałam faktycznie lądujemy w Las Vegas... chciałam sobie zakupy zrobić. -.- '''Thomas: '''Tsa... nie ma tu sprawiedliwości! Gdyby była to byłaby tu Tatiana! '''Kinga: '''Thomas spokojnie to koniec Świata... '''Thomas: '''To kurwa koniec z tym kto to zrobił! Markus trząsł się ze strachu. Thomas kopnął Arkadego. '''Thomas: '''Zejdź mi z oczu grzybie :P '''Arkady: '''Aua! '''Julia: '''Nie mogę na to patrzeć :/ Chris powiesz jakie zadanie nas dziś czeka? '''Chris: '''Eh... no dobra :( '''Kinga: '''Co jest? Wyglądasz na zmarnowanego. '''Chris: '''Szef chce odejść :'( '''Uczestnicy: '''Co!? :O '''Chris: '''Mówi, że ostatni odcinek dał mu strasznie w kość... i odchodzi :/ '''Fatih: '''Co? Przecież Totalna Porażka bez Szefa to już nie to samo. :/ '''Markus: '''I dobrze. :) Niech spierdala stąd xD '''Fatih: '''Markus... '''Kinga: '''Chris, a nie pomyślałeś o tym by z nim pogadać? Może to pomoże. '''Chris: '''Spróbuję. :/ '''Thomas: '''Kurwa, jakie dziś wyzwanie? '''Chris: '''Stażysta dziś je poprowadzi. Zatrudniłem pierwszego lepszego :P Idę. Chris pobiegł w stronę miasta. ... Po chwili przyszedł stażysta. '''Uczestnicy: '''Hahahahahahaha!!! '''Thomas: '''Fajne spodenki chłopczyku xDDD Stażysta zaczął się trząść. '''Stażysta: '''Eee... ucze... ucze... uczestnicy! Cze cze czeka eee... was to to to wy wy wy wyzwanie to będzie eee... '''Thomas: Ja pierdolę co debila wzięli do tej roboty!? Większości ziewała ze zmęczenia. Stażysta: 'To to to eee... chyba będzie eee... bo Chris mi chyba mówił eee... tylko co, tylko co... wy wy wyścig ła ła łazi... łazi? '''Iulian: '(palm)! 'Isabella: '''WYŚCIG ŁAZIKÓW!? '''Stażysta: '''Ta ta tak! Bę bę będę wam zapić zapisać! '''Kinga: '''Hę? '''Stażysta: '''Znaczy... eee... zapisowywać! '''Arkady: '''Zapisowywać? Jakieś nowe słowo wprowadzili? xD '''Stażysta: '''Eee... bo to eee... to będzie tak, żeeeeeeeeeee chyba albo na pewno będą czasy wiecie? Świerszcz... '''Stażysta: '''Bo zapisowywuję wam te całe eee... wyniki... Nie zapisuję. '''Thomas: '''W końcu. '''Stażysta: '''Chyba się eee... po po pomyliłem eee... zapisowywuję* Czasy z... eee... czasy z każdej z 3 rund to i chyba dzielić się na eee... 3 pary... Myślę... ę... jedna kieru... kieruje, a druga... co było? A chyba zbiera eee... flagi! Eee... co tam dalej było? '''Uczestnicy: '(palm)! Nagle pojawia się drugi stażysta. 'Stażysta nr2: '''Romek... nie mogę patrzeć, jak się z tym męczysz. xD Waszym zadaniem jest objechanie całej tej trasy i zbieranie flag! Rozegrane zostaną trzy rundy i każdy ma brać udział. W każdej rundzie jedna osoba kieruje łazikiem z wieży, a druga osoba zbiera po drodze flagi. Wygra drużyna, która zbierze najwięcej flag. Jeśli będzie remis w liczbie flag to... wygra drużyna z krótszym czasem. '''Thomas: '''Przynajmniej zrobi to ten stażysta :) '''Stażysta nr2: '''Tyle, że ja nie umiem liczyć... sorry, nawet do 10 :/ '''Uczestnicy: '''Hahahahaha!!!! '''Stażysta nr1: '''A ja ja ja ja eee... ja naprawdę eee... '''Stażysta nr2: '''Ta... wszyscy wiedzą Romek, że umiesz liczyć (przewraca oczami) '''Stażysta nr1: '''Ta ta tak! Ja ja ja bardzo lu lu lubię liczyć! Mia mia miałem szóstkę z matematyki! :D '''Uczestnicy: '''Uuu! xD '''Stażysta nr1: '''Taak... eee... by by byłem na na najlepszy wy wy wy w klasie!!! '''Thomas: '''W klasie dla niedorozwiniętych umysłowo? xD '''Julia: '''Thomas -> To wcale nie jest zabawne... '''Stażysta nr2: '''Ja miałem tylko was zapoznać z zadaniem. Romek -> Powodzenia! '''Stażysta nr1: '''Dzie dzie dzie dzie dzie dzie dzie... '''Isabella: '''Dziękuję? '''Stażysta nr1: '''Eee nie, dzie dzie dzie dzie dzie dzięki. ... Stażysta usiadł na fotelu. A drużyny zaczęły się dzielić na rundy. Lotnisko, Las Vegas Spakowany Szef czeka na lot na wakacje. '''Szef: '''Dalej, dalej! '???: '''Następny lot: Słoneczna Jamajka prosimy trochę poczekać! '''Szef: '''Ta... w końcu odpocznę sobie! W końcu :') Nagle przybiega zapocony Chris na lotnisko. '''Chris: '''Szefie! Szukałem cię! Wszędzie! Eh... eh... '''Szef: '''Czego!? '''Chris: '''Wróć! '''Szef: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Szefie proszę! Nie po to biegłem tyle kilometrów, by to usłyszeć! '''Szef: '''Kto ci kazał biec!? '''Chris: '''Po prostu wróć! '''Szef: '''Jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje. Idź pan stąd, bo strasznie śmierdzisz -.- '''Chris: '''W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru... Muszę się z tobą pożegnać... Wyciągnął kartkę wypełnioną tekstem. Zaczął kierować swój wzrok na Szefa. '''Chris: '''Szefie, mój kochany szefie! To był zaszczyt z tobą pracować. Byłeś twardy! Taki niesamowity, że zawsze byłeś moim idolem... (czytał dalej) '''Chris: Żeby było jasne... Tekst napisała mi Kinga! Sam bym tych bredni nie napisał xDDD Runda 1 Na wieży byli Iulian i Tina. A na łazikach byli Arkady i Julia. Arkady: '''Tylko bez sztuczek Żulian!? Jasne!? '''Iulian: '''Taak! (po cichu) Będzie zabawnie xDDD ... '''Tina: '''Gotowa Julio? '''Julia: '''A naprawdę umiesz tym jeździć? '''Tina: '''Jestem mistrzem takich gier xD '''Iulian: '''Ale skromność xD '''Tina: '''Zobaczymy kto będzie lepszy :P '''Iulian: Chciałbym wygrać, ale jeszcze bardziej ponabijać się z Arkadego xDDD Dlatego zafunduję mu ciekawą wycieczkę ;D Tina: 'Gotowa? '''Julia: '''Taak! :) '''Iulian: '''Jedziemy! Nagle zaczął się wyścig. Tina kierowała łazik do pierwszej flagi. Julia złapała. '''Julia: '''Mam pierwszą! <3 '''Tina: '''Super! Kierowała już dalej po torze. Ona łapała kolejne flagi. ... Tymczasem Iulian kierować Arkadym, ale nie na torze. '''Arkady: '''Gdzie ty jedziesz debilu! Nagle Iulian pokierował go na kaktusa. '''Arkady: '''Aua!!! Potem kolejnego kaktusa. '''Arkady: '''Aua! :( I potem na następnego kaktusa. ... Tym czasem Tina pokierowała Julię do mety. '''Julia: '''Udało nam się! To było takie niesamowite :D '''Tina: '''I o to chodzi mała! ;D '''Julia: '''Jaki czas? CZAS: 57 sekund '''Tina: '''Nieźle. Julia położyła flagi. Po pewnym czasie... Potem dołączył do nich wykończony Arkady. '''Arkady: '''Boli mnie... au! Jaki czas? CZAS: 6 minut i 52 sekundy '''Arkady: '''Kurde, Żulian już po tobie! Upadł. '''Iulian: '''Ale było zabawnie :) Jednak Kinga i Virag kiwały głowami. '''Thomas: '''Dałeś ciała... ale to było śmieszne xDDD '''Stażysta: '''Eee... to to to tak. Prze prze przestępcy eee... mają eee... dw dw dw dw dwa flagi! A eee... Żo żo żo żoł żoł żoł... '''Tina: 'Żołnierze* 'Stażysta: '''O o o oni taak! Ma ma mają eee... cztery cztery cztery cztery... '''Markus: '''Już musisz się powtarzać! '''Stażysta: '''Cztery... cztery... cztery... Przewracali oczami. '''Stażysta: '''Czterynaście! Eee... czterynaście! 'Żołnierze: '''JUHU!!! RUNDA 1 (3-14 dla Żołnierzy) '''Stażysta: '''Cza cza cza czas na na na na na na za za za zadanie. eee... nie, rundę eee... dru dru drugą! '''Uczestnicy: '''Uff! Runda 2 Na wieży z padami byli Fatih i Virag. A na łazikach Markus i Kinga. '''Markus: '''Dlaczego ja nie mogę sterować?! '''Fatih: '''Ni będę ryzykował... ale pamiętaj byś złapał jak najwięcej flag! '''Markus: '''Ta... ... '''Kinga: '''Naprawdę wiesz co robić? '''Virag: '''Ta... wiem... '''Kinga: '''Cóż. Niech ci będzie :) ... Nagle obie łaziki ruszyły. Fatih i Virag kierowali według toru. ... '''Kinga: '''Zwolnij! Nie nadążam z łapaniem flag! Virag trochę zwolniła. '''Kinga: '''Tak lepiej :) ... Markus jak na razie nie złapał żadnej. (jakby robił to specjalnie) '''Fatih: '''Złap coś! Przecież nie kieruję szybko! '''Markus: '''Sorry! :) '''Markus: Arkady mi powiedział bym teraz sabotował Fatiha... jak ja nie lubię tego robić :( Choć z drugiej strony jest dla mnie niemiły. eh... :/ ... Po chwili obie łaziki przekraczają linię mety z czasem 53 sekund. Kinga: 'Super ci poszło Virag! :) '''Iulian: '''Rządzisz kochana! <3 '''Virag: '''Ta... dzięki... ... '''Fatih: '''Czemu tak mało flag?! '''Markus: '''Sabotowałeś mnie i jechałeś zbyt szybko. '''Fatih: 'Że co!? '''Markus: '''Nie ważne! Nie było tematu :/ '''Fatih: O co mu chodzi? Stażysta zaczął liczyć flagi. Stażysta: 'Eee... eee... Prze prze przestępcy eee... dzie dzie dzie dzie dziesięć fla fla fla flag, a eee... Żoł żoł żołnierze flag eee... je je je jeden! Ra ra razem ty ty ty tyle: Po dwóch rundach: (13-15 dla Żołnierzy) '''Tina: '''Wielkie dzięki... depczą nam po piętach przez was. -.- '''Markus: '''Słyszysz Fatih -> Przez ciebie! '''Isabella: '''Markus... radzę ci się nie odzywać... '''Markus: '''Dobra :/ Lotnisko, Las Vegas '''Chris: '''I na koniec, że zawsze byłeś dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym kucharzem... byłeś moim przyjacielem! Szef się popłakał. '''Szef: '''Chodź uściskam cię! Szef uściskał mocna Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Aua! To co jednak odchodzisz? :/ '''Szef: '''Zostaję :P Nie pozwolę byś się zmarnował z tą bandą frajerów :) '''Chris: '''Dzięki Szefie! '''Szef: '''Ale oddasz mi połowę twojej pensji... '''Chris: '''Wszystko dla ciebie :) '''Szef: '''To co? Wracamy do tych pajaców? '''Chris: '''Ta xD Pewnie! Chris i Szef wskoczyli na motor i pojechali na pustynię. Runda 3 Na wieży byli Thomas i Isabella. A na łazikach Iulian i Fatih. '''Thomas: '''To Twoja szansa! Jeśli to zawalisz to wylecisz! '''Iulian: '''Co? '''Thomas: '''Zawaliłeś 1 rundę, więc...? '''Iulian: '''No dobra. Iulian skupił się. ... '''Isabella: '''Ale dziś chyba będzie runda bez eliminacji. '''Thomas: '''A jeśli z eliminacją? '''Isabella: '''Jakaś szansa jest. Isabella skupiła się na padzie. ... '''Isabella: '''Jak się tam trzymasz? :) '''Fatih: '''Jakoś dobra. Możesz już ruszać? xD ... '''Thomas: '''Gotowy? '''Iulian: '''Tak! ... '''Isabella: '''Gotowy? '''Fatih: '''Tak! ... Po chwili oba łaziki ruszyły. ... Thomas i Isabella kierowali łazikami bardzo szybko. ... '''Fatih: '''Taak! Mam kolejną! :D Wziął następną. '''Fatih: '''Dobrze sterujesz Isa! :D ... '''Iulian: '''Skup się Thomas! Jeszcze ich mamy szansę wyprzedzić! Thomas nagle zaczął wciskać cztery przyciski jednocześnie. Przez co ich łazik przyśpieszył. '''Iulian: '''I oto chodziło! Iulian zaczął łapać kolejną flagę. Nagle łazik przestępców przekroczył linię mety. Czas: 38 sekund '''Thomas: '''No, i tak się steruje. :) Po chwili przyjechał łazik Żołnierzy. Czas: 54 sekundy '''Chris: '''Nieźle! '''Szef: '''Ta... może być :P '''Fatih: '''Fajnie, Szef wrócił :) '''Kinga: '''To jest bardzo dobra wiadomość :) '''Markus: '''Nie koniecznie. Szef rzucił w Markusa patelnią. '''Chris: '''Heh! xD Stary Szef! :) '''Thomas: '''A co się stało z tym debilnym stażystą? xD '''Chris: '''Z którym? '''Thomas: '''No z tym: "Pa pa pa pa panem" xD '''Chris: '''A z nim... Już z nami nie pracuje :) '''Iulian: '''No to akurat jest pozytywna wiadomość :) '''Chris: '''Na co do wyzwania to... '''Szef: '''W trzeciej rundzie Żołnierze zebrali 16 flag! A Przestępcy... ... ... ..19 flag!!! '''Chris: '''Czyli różnicą jednej flagi wygrywają Przestępcy!!! '''Przestępcy: '''JUHU!!! SUPER!!! '''Tina: '''Znowu do Kabiny Przegranych... '''Chris: '''Ale to wyzwanie było z nagrodą! Drużyna Przestępców będzie mogła zrobił zakupy w Las Vegas! Gratulację! '''Przestępcy: '''O. Super! '''Chris: '''Za to Żołnierze będą pilnować samolotu dopóki nie wylecimy. 'Żołnierze: '''Aha... '''Chris: '''I tak kończy się kolejny odcinek! A co będzie w następnym? Dowiedzie się tego w... '''Totalnej Porażce: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu